


Lovesick Over Other Boys

by cloudrains



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Multi, No Smut, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 16:30:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1517432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudrains/pseuds/cloudrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus Lupin has been dating a Muggle for a while now, and he decides it's time to introduce him to his friends. Ciaran suggests that the pair of them ask Sirius out on a date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovesick Over Other Boys

**Author's Note:**

> Short drabble, possibly polyamorous in the future. Thanks to Alissa for her wonderful OC Ciaran, who I am very much in love with. There is no smut in this chapter, but there possibly could be in the future.

It’s late July when Remus finally decides to bring Ciaran to introduce to the boys. They decide to go to Hogsmeade, and meet at the Three Broomsticks for a pint. All goes well, James and Sirius are friendly, Peter is awkward but kind, and takes genuine interest in Ciaran’s Muggle school. ‘You had a class just for writing?’ he asks, spilling his butterbeer down his front. James asks a question about how long they have been dating, and Remus notices Sirius take an extra shot of Firewhiskey. It’s Ciaran who answers, his soft Scottish voice barely audible over the din of the pub, so everyone moves closer to him. Remus thinks this is intentional, something Ciaran does to draw people in, and he likes it.  
“It was a summer thing at first, we’d return home, lovesick over other boys and turn to each other. Then we found out we could be together and lovesick over other boys at the same time.” he pauses, and looks at Remus sweetly, and Remus takes his hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze. “Last summer we dated Matthew, a boy from my school.”  
James furrows his brow, and looks at the pair of them in surprise.  
“I’m sorry, did you say we dated?” he asks, no malice in his tone. Remus notices that Sirius has gone pink in the cheeks and has drank another Firewhiskey.  
\---  
They return that night to Ciaran’s flat, their flat, Remus has to remind himself, and crawl into bed, Remus settling easily into Ciaran’s arms.  
“He’s gorgeous, I can see why you were hung up on him.” Ciaran says, sounding amused. Remus nods sleepily.  
“Told you so.”  
“Do you think he liked me?” Ciaran asks anxiously, like when he introduced Remus to Matthew. Remus turns and kisses him, pushing a piece of red hair out of his eyes.  
“I think he definitely liked you.”  
\---  
It doesn’t take much encouragement from Ciaran for Remus to ask Sirius on a date, and one week later they’re at a cafe in Muggle London, waiting for him to show up. They see him before he sees them, and Remus can tell Ciaran is fidgeting nervously under the table. His own heart is beating quickly. He’s in jeans and a light tshirt, and he smiles when he sees them, and sits beside Remus at the table. They all talk until the sun goes down, Sirius explains Quidditch to Ciaran, and Remus sits back and watches him like he did in their Hogwarts days. He smiles when Sirius catches his eye and Ciaran asks for the check.  
\---  
They walk Sirius home, and Remus is pleased when Sirius’ hand slips into his. It feels familiar, and Ciaran takes his other hand and they walk down the street as if they’d done this a hundred times before. They stop outside his door; it’s nearly midnight now and starting to rain lightly. Sirius clearly isn’t sure what to do, but Ciaran moves forward and kisses him softly, parting after a few moments. Remus steps forward, inches from Sirius, and then Sirius moves closer and their lips meet. His lips taste a bit like Ciaran, but they move like Sirius; impetuous and passionate. They part, and Sirius steps back, looking flushed.  
“I’ll see you soon.” he says, addressing both of them. He opens his door and Remus thinks he sees him grin as it closes.

**Author's Note:**

> I would love feedback on this, it may turn into a full length fic if you like it!


End file.
